When performing inverse telecine of video, changes in the cadence of the video may result in irregularities of the image displayed. These irregularities may be caused by editing of the video prior to performing a reverse pull-down, for example. The irregularities caused by editing may be termed “bad-edits” while the irregularly displayed patterns may be termed “bad-weaves”. Such bad-edits may include the incorporation of film credits that scroll or fade into the pull-down video. If left undetected and unaccounted for, the irregularities may result in one or more irregularly displayed patterns that are displeasing to a viewer.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.